


The Right Kind of Wrong

by bobasheebaby



Series: Falling For You [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bastien laments over what happened at training. They both give into temptation. This chapter is inspired by The Right Kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes.





	The Right Kind of Wrong

Bastien was distracted, the events of the day before kept running through his head, the feelings it stirred up in him. She was too young, he should just walk away, but he couldn’t shake the feelings she stirred in him. He needed to clear his mind, push the thoughts, the feelings down, being distracted would only lead to mistakes, and mistakes could lead to Liam being hurt or even worse. He didn’t work his way up to head of the Royal Guard to put his king at risk.   
Putting the scarlet haired duchess out of his mind was easier said than done, and it certainly didn’t help that she was still present in the palace. Bastien became increasingly worried that he’d run into her every time he heard the clicking of heels on the palace’s marble floors. He’d become jumpy, he never had been so nervous before in all his life. He usually could handle difficult situations with ease. It came with the job, the ability to stay calm and controlled during tough situations, but Olivia was completely unraveling him. The thought of coming face to face with Olivia after what had occurred during their training had his stomach twisted in knots. His nerves were frayed, he couldn’t get his mind clear.   
Bastien couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous to come face to face with her. It was only one night, didn’t have to mean anything. Yet he knew deep down that he was simply lying to himself. He had been shocked by how the training ended, but he would never say he regretted it. He was confused, he shouldn’t be feeling these feelings for the young woman he watched grow up. It felt wrong, not because of her age, but because of how long he knew her, how young she was when they met. His mind warring with himself, his desire to kiss her again making his head spin.   
Damnit! I just need to get her out of my head! Bastien mentally chastised himself to no avail. It was soon apparent he wouldn’t get her out of his mind easily. Is she as confused as I am? He shook his head, trying to erase the absurd thought from his mind, banish it to the depths. There was no way she could ever feel that way about him, he needed to rid himself of his thoughts and feelings.   
He couldn’t stop replaying the day in his head, his mind nearly torturing him with thoughts of her. The kind of woman who could take control from him like so few before. From a distance she may seem like lollipops and rainbows but I bet behind closed doors she’s latex and whips.  
Bastien was so lost in his thoughts he missed the clicking of her heels on the marble floors coming around the corner, his hard body slamming into hers. Olivia flailed, nearly toppling over, his strong arms catching her keeping her upright. Olivia’s eyes widened as she observed who she had collided with. Her eyes swept up and down his body taking him in, a flush covering her cheeks as she remembered what his body felt like against hers. The contrasting scents of bitter almond, carvi, Jasmine, vanilla and musk invaded Bastien’s senses. Her scent, his memory of their time together and the close proximity to her driving him wild. Olivia’s skin felt like it was on fire where his hands held her.   
They were drawn together by an invisible force, Olivia’s hands gripped his lapels pulling him to her, her mouth colliding with his in a heated kiss. Heat rose in Bastien’s cheeks as his body reacted to hers, knowing she could feel the his body’s response to hers. He was flustered, trying desperately to hold onto himself, keep from giving into her again. Her hand left his lapel, tangling in his raven locks. Bastien felt his resolve crumbling as he gave into her once more, his lips moving languidly with hers. Electric pulses traveling through them, making their minds race.   
Olivia pulled back breathless, a mischievous smirk on her swollen red lips. She grasped Bastien’s hand, tugging him into a nearby room. She shoved him against the back of the door once it was closed. Her luscious lips claiming his once more, her body pressed tightly to his, his hard length pressing against her stomach. Bastien’s hands caressed down her sides. He gripped her hips, lifting her as he turned, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pinned her lithe frame into the door. Olivia ground her covered core into his hardened length, their kiss swallowing up their moans.   
Olivia pulled away, his bottom lip dragging between her teeth. Her lust blown emerald eyes locked on his stormy grey eyes, “fuck me Bas.” She purred, her voice low and sultry, laced with desire.  
Bastien let out a growl, his desire to be buried in her once more taking over his mind. His hands ran up her thighs, bunching the skirt of her crimson dress up around her waist. Olivia’s hands ran down his chest, she deftly undid his belt. She unbuttoned his pants, sliding down the zipper, her fingers grazing over his throbbing cock. He bit his lip suppressing his moan. She pushed down his pants and boxer briefs allowing his thick hard length springing free from it’s confines.   
Olivia’s gaze remained locked on his as she wrapped her slender fingers around his thick length, slowly stroking his shaft. She pushed her soaked thong to the side, lining up his length with her dripping center. Bastien slowly eased his hardened length into her wanting heat, both stifling moans as he bottomed out, her walls stretching around his thick length.   
Olivia braced herself with her hands on his firm biceps as he started to started to thrust in and out of her soaking core. Bastien moved slow, hard thrusts, dragging against her sweet spot with every thrust. Olivia rocked her hips against his, matching his speed.  
“Harder.” Olivia gasped, the need for more friction becoming unbearable.  
Bastien sped up his thrusts, his hips slamming into hers. Olivia bit down on her lip, suppressing her moans. His flared tip slammed into her cervix, her back arched and she had to fight the urge to cry out. Her fingers curled, gripping his biceps harder.   
Olivia’s head fell back as her walls started to flutter. Bastien pulled her head back down to his, claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss just as she let a strangled cry. Her walls squeezed around his thick length, waves of pleasure washing over her as she came moaning into the kiss.   
Bastien thrust into her harder, working her through her high. His hips faltered, his cock twitching as he spilled into her. They broke apart panting, he slowly slipped his softening length from her core. She unwrapped her legs from his waist dropping to the floor.   
You’re supposed to talk to him, not fuck him again! Olivia criticized herself as she fixed dress. She could barely look at him, embarrassed that she just pulled him in from the hallway and jumped him. She was mad at herself for putting her heart in a position where it could be so easily damaged. Instead of making it better you made it worse! You’re a goddamn fool!   
Bastien pulled himself back together, he couldn’t even glance in her direction, mad at himself for letting himself get lost in the moment. You’re working, what was you thinking?! His mind shouted at him as they exited the room. One thing was clear, it was going to be harder than they thought to keep the other at arms length. 


End file.
